Echoes and Empires
by Eisee does it
Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

A/N: What brought this about, you would not believe. I can't even remember exactly why I wrote this but I do know that Andromeda-Prime had something to do with it so I'm dedicating this to her ^_^ For those who care I really thought about quitting the fanfic writing gig. If it were not for the awesome encouragement and support from Andromeda-Prime , Jee Goo, and Hurricane Foundry this account might not even be here anymore. So if you can, send those girls a virtual hug ^_^

* * *

[1]

"Megatronus?"

The voice pulled the gladiator from his thoughts. He turned away from the immense windows overlooking Iacon, focusing his sights on the smaller mech huddled in their berth.

"Are you alright?" The red and blue mech sat up, the lights from the window glinting and covering his frame. As he tried to position himself upright, he had to steady himself with one arm on the berth and the other one over the gentle swell of his abdominal plates.

"Lay back down," Faster than both expected, the gladiator was at his mate's side, "You should be resting Orion."

"As should you," Orion said. Eagerly he pulled Megatronus to the berth. The gladiator however, seemed to be pit-bent on not putting too much strain on the librarian.

"Please Megatronus, I may not be a champion gladiator or a politician but I am made from things stronger than glass," Orion laughed as he motioned for his mate to lay down beside him, "You of all mechs should know that. And these twins kicking me from the inside out clearly do as well,"

The gladiator huffed but did as his mate requested. Well, almost.

"Again?" Orion shifted as Megatron laid his helm over the librarian's bump, the sensation strangely pleasurable. Ever since the sparklings began to kick and bulge out, their anxious sire grew the habit of resting his helm against their carrier's belly. "Megatronus, you're squishing them under that big helm of yours."

The gladiator actually pulled back, genuinely worried that he did indeed harm the little ones his mate carried.

"I was only joking," Orion said, stroking the silver helm gently, "I'd have you know they enjoy it when you do that. I believe they can sense your presence, seek it even."

"We'll see how long that lasts after I strap a cannon to their backs and a tracking signal on every limb,"

"Oh please Megatronus,"

"I do not jest," The gladiator said, "If they are born as mechs, they'll have weapons installed as soon as they can support the weight, perhaps as soon as they can stand on their own pedals."

"And if I give you a femme?" Orion raised an optic ridge, his smile playful and soft.

"Then she'll get them sooner." Megatronus was not known for overly affectionate sentiments. But his spark glowed warmly at the thought of having a miniature version of his beautiful mate running about their pedals, her sure to be blue optics staring up at him. Oh Primus help him if that child inherited her carrier's ability to disarm him with a single look.

"Really? That's certainly a surprise to me," Orion said. He looked down, rubbing gentle circles on his abdominal plates. He grinned widely when one of the twins kicked softly in response. "All this time I thought you only wanted mechs."

Through their bond he shared the same comforting, warm emotions Megatronus felt when he spoke of their potential daughter. Though it wasn't quite what he was expecting, it definitely wasn't unwelcomed.

Megatron leaned back and took Orion's small, elegant servos in his own. The differences in their servos alone was great, the librarian's was gentle, careful, meticulously crafted and refined. The gladiator's was massive, scarred, clawed, and frightening. But as he held his precious mate, those harsh, violent servos became tender and light.

"Mechs would be practical. I'll need generals and warriors—"

"And would a femme be any different?"

"A femme with your beauty, intelligence, and my ambition would be a lethal mix. She'll demand to be a queen. And if she inherits her optics from you," Megatron caressed the side of his mate's face, the metal warm and flushed "Primus help us all."

"You've thought about this greatly," Orion said, taking the clawed servo from his face, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, "It amazes me my love, how you can still surprise me."

"And it amazes me how you can call me that," The feel of Orion's delicate lips on his fingers sent a bright shock through the gladiator's body, his engine revving deeply.

"Don't." Megatron growled. Orion promptly ignored him.

"What is it?" Orion teased as he leaned forward, bracing his arms against Megatron's massive chest, "I thought you liked it when I touch you. Like this-"

The librarian dipped his slender digits into the crevices of the gladiator's shoulder blades, his lithe body arching as his mate groaned in unmasked pleasure.

"That's precisely why you need to stop," Megatronus whispered as he swept his servo over Orion's shapely back, "Anymore of this and I won't be able to restrain myself."

"I'm not asking you to," Orion leaned so close he breathed the words right over his mate's audios, his lips barely grazing the heightened sensors. He smiled when he felt the sharp intake of breath from the gladiator, the urgent rumble shuddering beneath the strong, solid frame.

"No. Not now," Megatronus said, shifting the smaller bot in his arms so that there was some distance between them, "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired," The librarian rolled his optics, sighing as he straddled his mate's hips. He placed his dark servos over Megatronus' own and guided them to the base of his backstrut, his brilliant optics shimmered with mischief, "And I can prove it."

Those damn optics. The gladiator simply stared at his mate, his jaw open and words caught in his throat. Orion waited patiently, rubbing gentle circles over his larger mate's chassis and down his strong, hard abdominal plates. Megatronus, by sheer will power, snapped himself out of the pleasant haze before he finally he came to a decision.

"Our children are tired," Megatronus said, "And you've been up all day working on Primus' knows what in that library of yours. You barely eat any energon and when you do I see it all again in the waste bins—"

"Have you done anything else but fret over every little thing?" Orion stroked the gladiator's silver helm softly, finding endearment in his mate's constant worries. "What of your meeting with the city-lords tomorrow? Have you prepared for that?"

"And what of your appointment with the medics in the next few cycles?" Megatronus replied, "They wanted you to be free from stressors and I—"

"For a mech who dances with death you worry far too much over something so simple."

Orion's laughter eased into a soft sigh as Megatronus' fingers gently spread across his growing abdomen. A sparkling kicked excitedly in response, seeking for its sire's strong presence. An expression came over Megatronus' usually fearsome face, and it lingered long enough for Orion to recognize it as fear and love melting into one.

"It's not so simple. Not anymore at least."

"Oh my fearless champion…and here I thought I was the sentimental one." Orion's voice was sweet, and the gladiator's spark warmed at the sound, "But now your words would move the statues at the temple to tears."

"Enjoying mocking me my little mate. Very, very few can do so and still laugh,"

"Then I count myself honored," Orion kissed him deeply, sinking into the silver mech's massive embrace.

"How did I ever find you?" Megatronus wondered aloud. He reclined as his mate rolled beside him, motioning him to wrap his canon arm around the smaller frame. Orion was always fond of the canon arm, and Megatron woke up at night more than often to find the librarian solely hugging that one arm like an oversized pillow. The gladiator adjusted himself to better settle Orion comfortably in his arms.

"I was the one who found you first remember?" Orion said, thoughtfully rubbing his distended belly, smiling contently as he felt the sparklings within relax, "Now look at where that lead to."

Megatronus certainly had no regrets. In times of solitary doubts and rage he would return to that moment. That strange, spark twisting moment when he realized he could love another and be loved in return. That moment was just one of many joyous memories, which until Orion had been so tragically few.

"Will they be accepted?" Megatronus said, nodding towards the protruding belly, "Our union was difficult for even the most tolerant of Iaconians to stomach."

"I won't let anyone look down on them as I will have no one look down on you." Orion answered, "You are the sire of my sparklings. And I could have made no better choice."

"Gladiators aren't exactly fit to be part of a parental unit,"

"And you aren't exactly like most gladiators or even most mechs." Orion pointed out, "I pray that they take after you in that regard. Fearless. Strong. Unafraid to speak ad fight in defense of those weaker than themselves. You will teach them well—"

"You think too highly of me,"

"In more ways than one," Orion smirked. His larger mate chucked in response, the hum of their engines perfectly in sync. Orion reached up and played with the silver mech's neck cables, suddenly wondering if their children would think as highly of their creators as they did of them.

"I have come up with a few names," Megatronus declared before Orion groaned.

"No Megatronus we are definitely not naming our sparklings War Lord, Spark Crusher, or Light Stealer or what other names you promised to give our children if you lost some bet with your gladiators—"

"For the last time Orion, I didn't lose any wager," Megatronus smiled, nuzzling his mate's helm as if it would wipe away the annoyed scowl on the pretty faceplates, "And those names were perfectly suitable by Kaonite standards. But since it worries you so much I thought more …suitable Iaconian names."

"And what would they be?"

"For femmes, I prefer Cassiel and Veryl-Luna, after the stars and heroes as you were named," Megatronus said, "And for mechs…I haven't thought of any that would be appropriate outside the gladiatorial pits."

"Then leave that one to me," Orion's scowl eased into sent a gentle wave of reassurance and warmth to the sparklings, "What kind of carrier would I be if I couldn't give my sons decent names?"

"You would still surpass any other carrier in this land. I watch the way you speak to them, as if they were already in your arms, talking back to you. I can feel it deep within my spark…your love or them and for me."

Orion shuddered as Megatronus sent a strong and undeniable pulse through their bond. The heat of it was sudden, fierce, and consuming.

"And even now as I hold you I wonder how this can possibly exist,"

Orion's optics shone brilliantly in the darkness, his emotions bare. He soaked up all Megatronus could offer, his senses filled with the adoration Megatronus bestowed solely on him.

"I should commit all you've just said in writing," Orion said, his fingers dancing across Megatron's immense chassis, enjoying the comforting warmth he felt beneath, "To remember when things aren't so peaceful and right."

"Even my words?" Megatronus kissed the top of his mate's polished blue helm, "Do you really intended to chronicle every last bit of your carrying cycle in those books of yours?"

Since they discovered their status as new creators, Orion had been adamant about recording (what seemed to be) every day of his carrying cycle. The gladiator figured it was due to Orion's archivist tendencies but lately his little mate had been more committed to it, emotionally drained even.

"I was guaranteed delivery would hurt. I might at least make the pain worth it for all of us," Orion answered, "Besides, it's more like a gigantic to do list than anything else. And a few gifts for them when they are old enough to use them. Oh, and maps, with marks to all the places I wish them to see. Like the crystal gardens. Remember when we went there, my love? How you lost me in the maze and tore through the walls trying to find me?"

"How could I forget?" Megatronus rolled his optics at the memory, "And now you want to take our children there to? For what reason? For me to panic three times as much?"

Orion sighed, resting his helm against the gladiator's silver chest and wrapping his arm across, his black elegant fingers tracing the strong line of Megatron's jaw.

"And Six Lasers Over Cybertron," Orion continued, "I would love to bring them there someday. And if they deny us entrance we'll bring them to the Cobalt Rivers, or the Copper Mountains or maybe the Sky Canyons or the Hydrax Plateau."

"You do not need to choose," Megatronus said sweeping his large servo over Orion's swollen abdomen, "I intended to rule it all one day."

The silver gladiator kissed him deeply, savoring the taste and smell of his mate. Orion was always appealing, but it seemed that the pregnancy had only heightened the allure.

"Cybertron and all its territories will be ours to do with as we wish." Megatronus continued.

And Megatronus was sure to make it happen. The world was ready for change and conquest, a reordering and healing of a corrupt and decaying society. And Megatronus was willing to pay for that change. Even if he needed to pay in energon, scars, and tears in order to obtain it.

And when the last city final surrendered to him…he would lay the entire world at Orion's feet.

"And I intend for you to be there with us when I take our sparklings to see it," Orion replied, his tone took a serious turn, "I will not have my children constantly seeking their sire's presence when he should already be at their side. Gladiator, emperor, or not."

"Ah my Orion, you can be assured they will seek me not. Except perhaps to frighten monsters in the night. Or to get their way when you deny them their pleas for energon treats."

Orion scoffed playfully. He turned his brilliant blue optics up, a sole optic ridge raised as he studied Megatronus' current countenance.

"They're going to walk all over you." Orion said, imagining the sight of Kaon's most violent and feared champion checking under berths for monsters and slipping a treat or two to their wide-optic children.

"Much like their carrier," Megatronus replied, kissing the side of Orion's warm face.

"Hmmm…hold me closer. It helps calm them."

His sensors flared when Orion gave a soft, sweet sigh against his neck. The young clerk nuzzled the space between the gladiators' shoulder blades and jaw, the warmth of his spark radiating to every part of him.

"I could not ask for a better carrier," Megatronus whispered against Orion's sensitive audios.

"And I could not ask for a better mate," Orion answered, his body easing into slumber, "My optics grow heavy Megatronus. .."

"Then sleep," The gladiator said, "I will be here should you need me."

Orion kissed him one last time before retreating deep in his embrace. Even in slumber the red and blue mech still had a servo resting protectively over his children, as if some part of him could never really rest out of concern for them.

The night slipped slowly by but the gladiator could not rest. He spent the hours thinking, wondering, in fear and joy for the next days to come. There were few times in his dark and cruel life where he had moments such as this, ones of absolute quiet and peace. Even rarer still, to be in berth with a mech as peaceful, beautiful, and loving as Orion.

He meant what he said. No one would ever deny that Orion was an excellent carrier, even to their unborn children. But when his thoughts reflected back on what Orion said…how he could not ask for a better mate than the gladiator….Megatronus knew it was a lie.

Of course the clerk could ask for a far better mate. He was a high-caste clerk, and from Iacon no less. Iacon with its politicians, generals, city-lords, and commanders. Iacon with its wealth and luxury. Iacon with its never-ending line of suitors vying for Orion's time and attention. The Iacon where gladiators like him were mistreated, despised, and rejected for scrap. Orion had his choice of the best Cybertron had to offer. And still for some strange, unbelievable reason he chose to be with a reckless, out-spoken gladiator instead.

It was that reason, among many others, that fueled Megatronus' reverence for the clerk. With Orion, Megatronus discovered things he never thought he was even capable of. Simple things like gentleness, protectiveness, genuine happiness….all were awoken by Orion's presence in his life. And now with the presence of their two little ones the gladiator discovered that he too, one so familiar with death, could create and nurture life. And he was determined to never be without them ever again.

"My Orion," Megatronus smiled as he kissed the sleeping clerk's helm, ignoring the tears slipping from his own optics, "What have you done to me?"

Megatronus embraced his mate tighter, his spark surging as he realized that he literally held his entire world in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna do my very best to ruin Andromeda-Prime's day with the next chap hehehe :D Character death/s ahead folks, be warned. This is the first of three angst-ridden chapters. Or…you could just leave a review right here and pretend it's a happy little one-shot *hides*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

Klik=1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Cycle= 1.25 hours

Mega-cycle=93 hours

Deca-cycle= 3 weeks

Stellar cycle= 7.5 months

Meta-cycle=13 months

Vorn= 83 years

A/N: Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Please," Orion laughed softly. He patted his mate gently out of the way, "I'm not malfunctioning in anyway. I can still walk on my peds. There's no need for all this my lo-"

"No need for me?" Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Such far words from what you were begging for a few cycles ago."

"That's an entirely different sort of need," Orion's smile managed to pull out Megatron's own.

The gladiator stood beside his mate, placing a strong arm behind the carrier's back. The sparklings were more active as of late. Once it seemed like they were so ready to run right out of Orion's abdominal plating that the librarian fell over. If Megatron had been protective before the incident only made his anxiety all the more prominent, much to Orion's amusement.

"Relax," The librarian sighed, "The sparklings are calmer now."

"Is that a good thing? With the last phase of your carrying cycle almost at the end?"

"You worry far too much. Let me worry about our twins," Orion said, "And you, my dear mate, concern yourself with fetching me some energon to eat. I swear these two have your appetite."

Megatron gave him a wary look.

"I will remain right here," Orion said, walking over to his desk where datapads and boxes of items were neatly stored, "Working. Surely you can trust me not to fall over long enough to bring us something to eat. Perhaps those delicious energon treats Prowl and Jazz sent over from Praxus. I've gotten very fond of them."

"As you wish," Megatron leaned down to kiss his mate's warm faceplate. Orion stroked the silver helm gently, breathing in the gladiator's scent.

Megatron disappeared soon enough, the gladiator eager to finish the assignment given to him. Orion meanwhile, did as he said and remained on his work desk, his delicate servos finishing up the array of gifts he gathered for the arrival of his two little ones.

"We must be patient with your sire," Orion caressed his swollen abdominal plates. His spark lifted as he felt eager little servos and pedals pressing against this touch, "He can be insistent and stubborn. But I trust he means the best for us. For your sakes I will try to convince him to wait until you're both strong enough before he straps cannons on your backs. Though I fear I might be a bit too late."

Orion's optics drifted to the small crates holding the little customized weapons Megatron commissioned for their children. The sparklings sent a string of pulses to their carrier; one sparkling obviously confused and nervous while the other one seemed rather excited, kicking hard enough to make their carrier wince.

"I see at least one of you takes strongly after your sire," Orion said, "But please, little one, do not be as reckless as him in battle. In all honesty, I pray you will never have to lift a weapon towards another living being in your entire life-cyle. Primus willing your sire and I can convince the Counsel to amend our planet's laws."

The restless sparkling calmed as Orion rubbed soft circles on his belly.

"There now. Do not fret."

Orion returned his attention to the datapads before him, selecting portions of data and transferring them onto another device. Due to growing unrest in Cybertron, Megatron had insisted Orion remained within the confines of their tiny room. It was actually Orion's living quarters long before he even met Megatron, and it was already small for both of them. Orion wondered how they would fare with two sparklings. His mate promised that they would leave soon after their sparklings were born. To where exactly…Orion was still unsure

Megatron was always uneasy in Iacon. His home was in Kaon, as unruly, savage, and corrupt as the city was. And for Orion and his political career alone did he endure the prejudice and pains of Iacon. But with the mounting tension between the gladiator's political movement and the current government, it was only a matter of time before things veered into full-blown revolution. That is, unless Megatron and the Counsel could settle their concerns without resorting to violence. And Orion truly hoped that would be the case. He'd seen and heard enough of their government's injustice to know it was not the kind of world he wanted his children to inherit. But he also wanted them to see the planet intact, not in ruins or rubble.

There was a prang somewhere within his spark and inner frame. It was a twisting pain, burning but vanishing as quickly as it came. Orion breathed heavily but chose to ignore it. He needed to take his own advice and simply relax…

"I won't burden you both with such unpleasant thoughts. Would you like to hear a story? A happy one." Orion reached across the desk to where a small metal container sat, "No doubt your sire will have his own version of this tale. But I believe mine is more accurate."

Orion laughed as both sparklings sent their pulses to him. Warmth, acceptance, peace, contentment.

"There is a contest held in Iacon every five vorns called the Crown of Crystals." Orion began, "It is an ancient tradition, one meant to bring the city-states together in unity. It is special for one reason, unlike other contests that separated the high caste from the lower caste, this contest allows anyone of any creed to participate. And it lasts for several days, for as long as is needed for a sole victor to emerge from the tournaments."

The carrier smiled as he recalled that day.

"On the final day of the contest the sky was blue. Perfect and clear. Not even the seekers dared to fly," Orion chuckled, "And that of itself was a miracle."

Orion didn't notice Megatron creeping back into the room. The gladiator stopped by the door, watching as his smaller mate spoke to their sparklings. It was mesmerizing. Orion had always been beautiful, his countless suitors could attest to that. But it appeared being carrier had only made him all the more impossible to simply ignore. Megatron was transfixed, both by Orion's voice and the way his gentle servos caressed the sparklings he carefully carried.

"They came from all over Cybertron. From the heights of Vos, to the pits of Kaon. So many bots from all manner of castes and creeds. The festivities were wild, at times frighteningly so. For five days the revelry continued, the days filled with games and tournaments, and the nights filled with dance and song."

Orion opened the metal container, carefully lifting up the delicate object he kept safe since the moment he first held it.

"And this, my little ones, is what they all came to Iacon for." Orion said, his servos holding up a glimmering wreath made of crystals and gems. Their colors flickered as light grazed through them, and Orion was soon bathed in the soft glow of ruby, sapphire, emerald and amethyst.

"This work of art was a treasure all on its own." Orion explained, "And a prize worth the travel and toil. It is the reason why the contest is known as the Crown of Crystals. The best competitors from each of those games would in turn battle each other for this. There were races along dangerous roads to find the most skilled and swift. Combat tournaments and duels to find the strongest and fiercest. And even a mock war demonstration to seek out the most cunning."

Orion looked down at his belly, smiling with each soft, lively kick his sparklings gave.

"I was there with my mentor, Alpha Trion. I was assigned to record the event for the Archives. I watched as the victors of the games fell one by one until only a single mech remained standing, his silver armor splattered with energon and mud. He was so fearsome to behold, and I was glad to be far removed from the arena. I watched, from the heights of the stadium, as the new champion was lead to a high podium where he was presented with this most beautiful crown. Oh how the crowds cheered for him! The roar was almost numbing, the cries of the lower castes all shouting in one voice the name of their victor."

Orion recalled how his spark twisted in both excitement and fear as the sound of that name rumbled through the crowd, the sensation shaking his very frame.

"One thing your carrier has forgot to mention," Megatron chimed in, coming up behind his mate and resting his helm over Orion, "Is that this crown was just one of two prizes the victor must choose from."

As Orion held the crown, the gladiator carefully placed his claws over his mate's smaller servos.

"The victor could choose to keep the crown and do what he wishes with it or—" Megatron's servos were gentle, most caressing against Orion's own, "They could forfeit the crown in exchange for three days with any mech or femme or their choosing. It did not matter if it should be from the lowest of scavengers to the Prime himself. And that is why so many risk their lives and limbs. Three days in the presence of whoever you wish. So long as you know their name and lay the crown at their feet."

Megatron felt Orion's warmth radiate outwards, their energy fields in sync and content. He smiled then, a rare gesture that few other than his mate ever saw.

"This victor was a certain gladiator from Kaon who went to the games for the chance to finally see the face behind the correspondences of a so called clerk." Megatron continued, his voice deep and strong, "Without a second thought, and to the astonishment of the spectators, he declared that he desired to see Orion Pax of Iacon."

"The librarian was frightened." Orion said.

"As was the gladiator," Megatron replied, "For fear that he might not be answered. The crowd…it was a sight indeed. To hear the waves of whispers and see mechs and femmes part until a path was cleared that led him to the very top of the stadium. He walked each step dreading what he might find. In their long correspondences, the librarian never exposed his face to the champion of Kaon. Not even a simple holo was granted. It always disturbed the gladiator, made him wonder if the words he read from the so-called clerk were genuine or if it was all just a plot from his enemies to capture him. He needed to know, for the sake of his own sanity, if there truly was another who shared his desires for reform."

"And the librarian wanted to hide," Orion said, "This gladiator was one of ill-repute. Stories of his fearsome might and barbaric ways were well known throughout the great cities. His infamy was painted in spilled energon and violent victories. And the whispers and cries of revolution followed his steps. In those dreadful moments of waiting for the gladiator to find him, the librarian regretted ever reaching out to him. He should have never sent those letters. He should have never replied. He should be hiding…but even then he could not turn away."

Orion looked up, not so surprised to see Megatron gazing down at him. The look his optics had that day…the glimpse of wonder, hope, and worry, all of it still remained. Megatron took the crown from his mate's servos and set it aside. He embraced Orion from the back, his massive arms strong yet comforting, his warm intakes fresh against his little mate's faceplates. He felt their energy fields connect, the surge of soft electric waves drawing them closer. He resisted the urge to kiss him right then.

"The victor prepared his mind for the worst. Perhaps it was a trap. Perhaps at the end of the path he would see an old, blind, rusty bot older than dirt and half-insane. Or maybe something else far, far worse. But when the crowds parted and the end of the path was reached, he saw something he never expected."

"The librarian trembled." Orion leaned closer, brushing his lips against his mate's scared faceplates. Megatron's arms grew tighter around him, and the sparklings settled with their sire's presence so near, "For the mech that stood tall and proud before him was indeed as fearsome as they said. The simple librarian gathered his courage and with great resolve locked his optics with those of Megatronus the champion of Kaon."

"The gladiator was bewildered. Stunned. For how many mechs still lived that looked at him with such resolve?" Megatron continued, "Whatever it was that he expected to find. It was not this. Not youth, grace, and beauty. He did not expect to see courage in one to young and vulnerable. This was not the clerk, the gladiator thought. This was some cruel joke."

"But then the librarian smiled, as faint as it was," Orion said, resting his helm against Megatron's embrace, "And he broke the contact of their optics long enough to bow."

"He said the gladiator's name—"

"_Megatronus_," Orion smiled from the memory, "_You have found me_."

"And the gladiator knew that voice, how bright and calming the words were when spoken. And his spark surged with the knowledge that this beautiful mech acknowledged him. He was captivated. And without a second thought the Crown of Crystals flew out of his hands and rested at the feet of Orion."

"And with that, the victor forfeited the prized crown in exchange for three days with the librarian."

"His words, beliefs, and ideals lead me to seek him." Megatronus continued, "His face and grace held me to stay."

"Hmm? Is that all?" Orion pulled away, feigning a look of hurt, "Is that all I am to you, oh fearless champion? A pleasing face?"

"Much more than that, my little mate," Megatron answered. The rasp of his voice rumbled between their frames, "Far more than that."

"How so?" Orion smirked. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, "Care to elaborate?" He adjusted himself until he sat not-so innocently on Megatron's lap, his silver blue legs hooking around Megatron's strong waist.

"Hmmm…Words of sentiment do not suit my voice," Megatron said, his steady voice failing to disguise the sudden heat pouring from his body. He appeared anxious, worried, but strangely eager as his servos travelled up and down Orion's spine. The nervous expression he gave made Orion laugh.

"To think that that a simple clerk could stir such a reaction from the Terror of Kaon," Orion whispered, leaning closer and smiling against Megatron's neck, "How is it that you never hesitate in everything else…yet so, so nervous when we touch?"

The light breath was warm and gentle, and it caused far more pleasure than it should.

"You have an effect," Megatron said simply, "Sometimes I wish I could just ignore it."

"Liar," Orion chuckled, "You love this."

His servos cupped Megatron's helm. His brilliant blue optics were filled with Megatron's image, the light shining back so full of life, love, and all things the gladiator had been deprived of for much of his life. What he lacked before, Orion's presence made up for a hundred fold. And it was times like these, in the intimacy of his mate's gentle embrace that Megatron felt the weakest.

And the only time when being weak did not matter.

"I thought you were hungry," Megatron nodded towards the tray of energon treats he was originally sent to retrieve, now long forgotten.

"Indeed I am, my love," Orion glanced at them for a moment, then turned back to his mate with a smile. "But now my hunger is of a different sort."

Orion's fingers slid down Megatron's face, traveling down to his neck, chest, and further down, intentionally lingering at the points he knew would make the gladiator quiver in pleasure. Megatron's frame hardened, his spark flaring as he heard the quick click of their panels opening at once. Perfectly in sync, as they always were. Their optics did not wander from each other even as Orion' fingers grasped Megatron's massive spike. Not even when Orion rose up, his legs spreading to expose his hot, wet port. To Megatron the scent was as maddening as the fingers along his spike. He broke their gaze long enough to see the slick, sweet sight of lubricants slowly slipping from Orion's valve. His own body revved violent by the sight alone. It was a curious thing really, to surrender to these sensations and desires only Orion could elicit.

"Orion…" Megatron's words died as his mate slid down, enveloping the tip of his spike in tight heat.

"Forget your worries my love," Orion whispered, reaching up to draw Megatron's helm down. The clerk kissed him, fervently and boldly, "Please—do not hold back."

"I can never deny you," The gladiator replied, "You know that." Megatron kissed him softly, his clawed servos stroked gently against the back of Orion's waist.

Orion cried out and gasped wildly as Megatron rolled their bodies together. With a gentle thrust, Megatron was in, sliding against the sensitive nodes deep within his moaning mate.

"Megatron!"

"Orion…we…" Megatron snapped from his haze, his worried flying back to him as Orion cried in pain, "We should stop. You're…"

Megatron hissed in pleasure as Orion rocked his shapely hips, the movements melting the gladiator's words into moans and rumbles.

"I promise…." Orion's optics flickered. He smiled as Megatron rumbled within and beneath. "I'll be gentle."

* * *

TBC

Read and Review please? *puppy dog eyes* or cat eyes if that is your preference ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

A/N: I know Soundwave doesn't talk like this. That's just me exercising the power of fanfiction ^_^ Oh, and little Shadow from Infinite Night also makes an appearance. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to Jeegoo, Andromeda Prime, and Kem for the encouragement!

* * *

**[3]**

"Megatron?"

The grey mech spared a short glance at the quivering minibot before him. It was a shiny, fragile little thing, the sort used by wealthy bots to run small demeaning chores like polishing their pedals.

"Who asks?" Megatron turned from the minibot and swung his sword across the air. Soundwave was swift, narrowly dodging the strike and twisting his lithe body safely away. But before he was out of reach, the slender mech struck Megatron's servo hard enough to shock the sword right out of his grasp.

The weapon fell at Megatron's feet. The Champion of Kaon smiled. Soundwave never did disappoint in their sparring matches.

"Your mate, Sir," The minibot said, seemingly annoyed at having to address the Kaonite as such, "He requests your presence in your chambers,"

"Tell me Soundwave, wouldn't Orion simply tell me that himself?" Megatron said, stepping away as Soundwave's tentacles lashed out. The silver mech dodged them quickly, grabbing one with enough force to pull Soundwave forward and to his knees.

The dark blue mech nodded, bowed his helm, and accepted defeat in silence. Megatron held out a servo, a courtesy he rarely gave, and helped his most trusted solider to his pedals.

_**::Perhaps he wishes to surprise you::**_ Soundwave's message relayed through the comm link, _**::But if you allow it Lord Megatron, I will go ahead in your stead to investigate::**_

_**::No, Soundwave. There is no need::**_ Megatron nodded towards the young mechling sitting among the benches, trying his best to soothe the crying sparkling in his arms. A sleepy symbiote rested beside them, growling softly, it's powerful paws digging lazily against the dirt. _**::Go. Attend to your family. And I will attend to mine::**_

Soundwave obeyed, shaking off the dust and dirt from his armor as best as he could. The mechling who was watching the sparkling eagerly stood from the benches and met Soundwave half way, practically throwing the child towards him.

If Soundwave's visor did not hide his face, the mechling would have died from the annoyed carrier's glare alone. The blue mech snapped one of his tentacles at the mechling's feet, sending the young one scrambling for the nearest exit.

The silent mech looked down, hushing the sparkling's cries. He stroked the red and black armor with such care one would think the child was made of sand, so delicate that a wrong caress would make him whole body shatter.

_**::He is healing, Soundwave::**_ Megatron assured him _**::He won't crumble so easily. You told me the medics said he would be fully functional if his treatments continue::**_

_**::You cannot keep a creator from worrying for their creation::**_ Soundwave rocked the sparkling gently using the extended armor on his arms as a makeshift cradle _**::You will understand soon my Lord::**_

Megatron chuckled deeply. He resisted the urge to call on Orion right then, fearing that his little mate would grow tired of his constant worrying.

_**:Believe me Soundwave ,I already do::**_

"Your mate insisted on your immediate arrival," The minibot said once more, with little patience. Megatron snarled, promptly silencing the tiny bot.

"I received the message. There is no more use for you remain here. Save for serving as a moving target for my mechs. Or perhaps a toy for Ravage." The silver mech passed by the minibot, taking a certain delight in how the annoying little bot shook so violently his body rattled like a sparkling's toy.

Ravage shot up from his resting place, purring in approval as he came towards Soundwave. The slender bot reached his nimble fingers out for his symbiote. The feline acknowledged his master, nuzzling against Soundwave's outstretched servo. The red optics however, eyed the minibot quite hungrily.

"I—I take my leave," The minibot said quickly, tripping over his pedals as the symbiote took a stride towards him. In a klik the messenger was gone, and Ravage slumped down at his master's side in disappointment.

"Take Shadow and go," Megatron said, "I will call for you if I need your assistance."

_**::As you command Lord Megatron:: **_Soundwave bowed to his master, and with Shadow in his arms and Ravage at his side he went off into the washracks.

_**Lord. **_

As he made his way towards Orion's chambers, Megatron mused over the word. It was a title he'd always hated, for the word 'Lord' always preceded the names of mechs he would gladly kill a hundred times over. It was a title for the strong, wealthy, and powerful. And even now it felt strange to hear his followers address him as such. It was a title he wasn't born with, but rather one given to him by the masses that followed his ideals and clamored to him for protection and guidance.

It was earned. Through spilled energon, promises, and sacrifice, Megatronus of Kaon earned the right to be called Lord Megatron. And for that reason alone, did the title carry more weight in Megatron's mind. He never asked for it, but he accepted it the same. With his growing masses of followers calling him by that title, how could ever decline the power they gave him?

If only Orion could see it as such.

It made his little mate uncomfortable to say the least. And even though Orion would not admit it, Megatron knew in his spark that the thought of him being hailed as a Lord worried his mate greatly. But like always, dear Orion would only smile and tell him to think nothing of his worries, teasing him playfully til the tension was forgotten.

Megatron decided that Orion would come to understand and accept it one day. Hopefully, with the birth of their sparklings just a few more solar cycles away, that day would come even sooner.

His thoughts followed him as he swiftly made his way out of the training arena and back into the Archives, ignoring the weary glances other bots would cast his way. By the time he finally entered the code to access their chambers, he was more than ready to swoop his mate up and head for the closest comfortable surface.

"Orion?" Megatron locked the door behind him, turning left and right for any sight of the librarian, "What matter needed to be so secretive that you couldn't' simply tell me—"

The silver mech stopped suddenly. He felt a jolt of fear sinking him deeper than he wished to admit. But then the anger came, and with it the wild fantasies of letting it all out through violence. His optics, red and burning, flashed at the sight which greeted him.

Beside Orion's work desk, leaning against the wall, was a lithe and beautiful seeker. His elegant servos held the Crown of Crystals, their glimmering lights casting colorful shadows against dark, polished, armor. A pair of luminous optics looked up at him, the flow within sharp, fierce, and far from timid.

"Megatronus. I feared you would never come." The seeker set the crown down on the desk and approached the larger mech. His smile was not like Orion's. It wasn't warm or welcoming. No. This seeker had the smile of a resident charmer, full of show and little substance.

"There's much more you should be afraid of Starscream," Megatron stood perfectly still, his face stoic and cold as the seeker boldly reached out to touch him.

The seeker laughed. It was just as hollow as Megatron remembered it to be. Starscream was a step away from him now. The commander of the seekers shuddered as he held out a servo to touch the gladiator's frame.

"I feared that librarian had erased all memory of me," The seeker's fingers danced across Megatron's chest, "I am relieved to know that he hasn't."

"A poison that nearly killed me is impossible to forget," Megatron answered, his voice soft even as he twisted Starscream's servo away from him with a snap.

"I did not come here to fight!" The seeker gave a quick grimace of pain, wisely stepping back before the larger mech could throw him against the wall.

"You dare to invade these quarters, where my mate resides, and not expect me to rip your wings right out of your frame?"

"I've come to warn you!" Starscream sunk back against the desk, raising his arms up to defend himself from Megatron's strike. Heavy arms struck the wall, rattling the seeker.

"Your words are nothing but poison, Starscream," Megatron whispered into his audios, "Now where is Orion? What have you done to him?"

"I did nothing," The seeker replied, regaining enough courage to push Megatron away, "No harm has come to your precious little clerk. I wish he could see you now, wanting to kill someone who only wishes to talk decently—"

Genuine laughter escaped Megatron at the notion.

"Decency? I'm surprised you even know the word,"

"You speak as if you didn't enjoy my company," Starscream replied, "Weren't you were the one seeking me out, chasing after the dust I left behind?"

"I enjoyed you whenever you spread yourself open to me like a whore," Megatron answered, "Aside from that there wasn't much else to enjoy."

"That pains me, Megatronus. Really it does," Starscream said, "But if I can recall, opening myself was the only time you ever listened to me. If that is how I can get your attention…so be it."

He straightened his posture, daring to look up at Megatronus once more. He did not touch him again, but the distinct sound of an interface panel clicking open relayed the message. Starscream smiled and spread his long legs wide enough for the lubricants to begin seeping down.

The act did not surprise Megatron. Starscream was a manipulator, one who used power and influence to have his way be done. And if all other resources failed, Starscream was not opposed to using his own body as a bargaining chip. In the culture of the seekers, it was considered a sign of strength by their highest order. Megatron considered it a sign of desperation.

"Tell me Starscream," Megatron said, dragging a sharp finger along Starscream's jawline. The silver face was flushed from the touch, "Is the Prime's berth so crowded that you needed a new place to rest your valve? Or a better spike to fill it?"

Starscream laughed as Megatron pushed him against the wall, his dark helm rolling back as he sighed, his luminous optics filled with amusement.

"Is this the same way you treat him?" Starscream asked, "Does the clerk like it as much as I did?"

"Do not speak of him," Megatronus warned, his voice low.

"You won't need to worry about that, _Lord_ Megatron." Starscream said, lifting his shapely hips towards the gladiator, "I'd rather not."

"Cover yourself. Leave here. And do not ever let me find you within sight of my mate."

Starscream gave a sigh of mock disappointment. He willed his interface panel to snap back into place. But his lubricants can already dripped down his legs and onto the floor, leaving smears and spots on the floor Orion had worked hard to maintain. He smiled, imagining that pretentious little clerk scrubbing the surface to be rid of the stains.

"I've heard tales of your first meeting. So sweet, so romantic, it's actually quite infuriating that I was never granted such care even after all those times you had me." Starscream said. And although there was no pain in his voice, the cables of his body tightened, and the energon flowed furiously through his lines, circuits cracking at the memory.

"You must understand how I felt at the news. You didn't even touch him yet and you gave him a crown worth more than you could ever make in all the fights you've won. I've entertained you many times…not once did you give me a word of kindness."

Starscream glanced at the crown, greed evident in his optics. However, Megatron wasn't sure if it was greed for the crown itself or rather what it symbolized.

"I have no time for this useless banter. Why are you here?"

"Sentiment." Starscream answered simply, turning to face his long ago ally, "When we parted ways...I…I did not do so out of spite. As cruel and unfeeling as you were to me, I did care for you and your cause. Even now, when I stand by Sentinel as his guard or lay on his berth for his pleasure I find myself imaging your face in his place."

Starscream dared to touch Megatron's clawed servo, so rough, harsh and full of power.

"I was among the first to sympathize with you." Starscream reminded him.

"And you were also among the first to leave," Megatron said, "You promised me support, soldiers, intel, whatever could help me promote my stance against his accursed government. All it took was the favor of a Prime…and you abandoned us faster than wings could fly."

"I was pressured by the Council. They are a dangerous breed. If I openly acknowledged you I would be deemed a traitor. Killed. How could I keep my promises then?"

"I wanted to speak to you. To understand why you left. Next thing I heard, all of Vos was celebrating because you were elected as the newest member of the Elite Guard. You denied me outright. Enforced their laws. Protected their Prime."

"And I regret it." Starscream urged. "My spark is in constant turmoil because of it. I hate what I've done and what I've become."

"You didn't become a treacherous lying whore Starscream, for you always were one."

Starscream flinched at the words, but his resolve was unshaken.

"The Council is conspiring against you. You go into that meeting tomorrow and they will return you to your mate as a dead corpse!" Starscream sank down, kneeling and grasping Megatron's clawed servo, "I beg you do not go. The sentient beings of Cybertron finally have a leader they can rally behind, a Lord they choose from among them, a Lord they will kill for, die for! You cannot take that away from them."

"Sentinel sent you here to drive me away," Megatron replied, pulling away from Starscream's hold so harshly the seeker was knocked to the ground, "He must send someone more formidable."

"He did not send me," Starscream said, kneeling and bowing in submission, "I came here on my own accord. For your sake. To give you a chance to escape the trap they set out."

"You made your stance clear when you sided with that Prime and his Council, and took a seat beside him as one of his guards. Why should I trust someone who has already failed me?"

"A mind can change, so can a spark." Starscream insisted, "Please, if not for yourself then for your cause. These Decepticons…they need you."

"You cannot frighten me or use my love for my followers to twist me into following what the Council wants. The chance to meet with the entire Council and that so called Prime is at hand. I cannot miss it. Now leave. Before Orion sees you—"

"Am I such a horrid sight that you'd be ashamed of me?" Starscream stood up and did his best to hold on to Megatron, "I risked my life coming here. If they found out I warned you—"

"Then it's a risk you took willingly. If your life is forfeit, it's your own doing, not mine. Leave. Orion must not see you."

"That clerk again?" Starscream's face sneered, his disgust over Megatron's choice no longer hidden, "Why must all thoughts and words lead back to him?"

"He acknowledged me without fear," Megatron said. He glanced at the crown upon his mate's desk, still as beautiful as the day he first presented it to him, "He declined every mech except me. His trust and loyalty are worth a thousand of those crowns, and if I must win a thousand more contests to keep him, then I shall. He is the carrier of my sparklings, he holds both my present and future. I will not allow you or anyone to insult him."

"He gives you loyalty and family," Starscream smiled. His optics were glossed and heavy, "I am giving you your life. Escape from Iacon. Return to Kaon. And I swear to you upon my honor as an Elite guard no harm will befall your followers here…or to Orion."

Megatron's spark lashed violently at the thought. He took Starscream by the arm and dragged him towards the exit, shaking him harder as he fought back. Starscream struggled and screamed, prying himself out of Megatron's hold just to be caught again.

"I gave him a crown of crystals. I'll give you your own innards to eat if you ever come near here again!"

Starscream could not rip out of Megatron's grasp. His face was burning, his sharp intakes heaving, his spark a wretched mess.

"I tried," Starscream did not cry, he seemed incapable of it. Instead his face seemed to melt, his voice shook as he attempted one last time to catch Megatron's attention.

Then there was a soft rustle by the door, and a meek voice called out the silver mech's name.

Orion appeared at the doorway, suddenly stopping as he saw another in the arms of his mate.

Megatron quickly reached for their bond, and his spark felt like it would fall apart when only silence answered him. In all their time as bonded mechs, Orion had never closed off his side of the bond. The emptiness hurt him far more than it should.

The second of shock was all it took for Starscream to lean up and press his glossa against Megatron's.

He quickly took leave, regaining his grace and composure as he strutted by Orion. The red and blue mech did not even look at him, his blue eyes down cast towards his heavy belly.

"Aren't you the fortunate one?" Starscream sneered beneath his breath even as Orion opened his mouth to speak. The librarian was silenced. His servos cradled his belly protectively, his body not easing until the seeker's energy field was no longer detected.

"Orion?" Megatron said softly, approaching his mate carefully, "Orion I—"

The grounder did not look at him. He only shook his helm. The silence was maddening for Megatron. But Orion did not say a word against him. He merely turned away, flinching as the sparklings tossed and fought within him.

"Orion!"

The red and blue carrier stopped for a moment. He turned long enough for Megatron to see the tears that fell, and with pain rampant in his spark he left the silver gladiator to curse at the silence.

TBC

A/N: Please take the time to review. Thanks! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

[4]

"Was it done?"

Starscream's helm rolled willingly towards the gentle touches along his jaw. The proud commander knelt like a common slave, his superior's servos lifting his helm up for their optics to meet.

The slender seeker held out his servos, revealing a tiny green cylinder. He placed the empty container at his Lord's pedals.

"Yes," The seeker smiled, that ever hollow smile, and rose to his pedals at the bidding of his master.

"You served me well yet again Starscream,"

"As I vowed," He replied as he placed a servo over the chassis, right above the insignia of the Elite Guards, "My life and loyalty belong to you alone my Prime."

"Many have said that, so few have fulfilled it," Sentinel walked around Starscream, touching the pristine armor. The Prime always did appreciate beauty, and he was never shy in expressing it.

"Great Sentinel," Starscream said, "My seekers are ready at your command. By tomorrow that gladiator's body will be sent to his Decepticon sympathizers in pieces. I will give you his helm myself, to place upon the gates of Iacon as a warning to traitors and rebels."

"Megatron has sullied Iacon long enough. I will not see his energon staining the beauty of our gates, just as he spoiled the beauty of—of Alpha Trion's protégé."

The seeker's optics flashed quickly, but it soon eased as he regained composure.

"Orion is costing more trouble than a librarian is worth, my Lord," Starscream said, "I don't see the importance of saving him from that rebel. Just let him die my Lord, with his mate. Let them share that misery together." Starscream suddenly wanted to crush the yellow container still on the floor. He wanted to feel glass breaking beneath his heel and pretend it was the clerk's chassis shattering instead.

"He is worth more than you know," Sentinel said, "Should Alpha Trion's predictions be correct."

The Prime stood behind Starscream, grabbed the seeker roughly by the waist and began to caress the dark abdominal plating. The tenderness was disturbing for the seeker. There was nothing within his spark or gestation chamber to warrant such kindness. Starscream shuddered. He hoped there never will.

"The medics and attendants will do as I order, under your consent." Starscream said, stretching himself to grant the Prime access to whatever he wished to touch. The huge, dark fingers, strong and eager, felt good against his plates. His interface panel slid back, baring himself for the Prime's pleasure.

"The contaminants will be purged from him," Sentinel dipped his glossa over Starscream's shoulder blades, "Cleansed."

"For what?" Starscream laughed, though the melody was more cruel than kind, "So you can put your own sparkling in him?"

"No. But we do need him alive." Sentinel said, tightening his hold on the seeker, caressing the beautifully crafted wings, "Jealousy certainly becomes you Starscream. Have no fear. I do not intend to replace you anytime soon."

Starscream gasped, moaning the Prime's name as a thick finger sank into his valve, and then a second and a third, until the Prime curled them all at once.

"You—you never replace anyone—Prime. You only add them to your b—berth," Starscream panted, holding back a scream as the larger mech forced him to the cold floor, those huge digits still thrusting painfully inside him.

"I'm a collector of beautiful things,"

The Prime pulled out of him roughly, flipped him to his back, and pinned him down. At the motion the fluids that built up gushed forth from the seeker's torn valve. Starscream cursed but did not fight. Instead, he opened himself up, exposing the valve and begging for more. The pain was gratifying, liberating. And though there was no affection, both lust-driven bots reveled in the pleasure.

"And that librarian will change the course of this world. The old Archivist swore upon the thirteen."

Starscream panted heavily, his fans roaring as he heard the Prime's interface panel slide away.

"Enough of him," Starscream said, his voice low, optics dark and hungry. He reached up to touch the Prime's helm, tracing the blue and silver metals, "Take me. That I may prove my loyalty to you once again."

"You will prove your loyalty, dearest Starscream," The Prime whispered as he pushed his spike slowly into the seeker's tight, weeping, valve, "When you present Megatron's helm and Orion's purified body to me."

"Y—Yes." Starscream moaned as his master moved so deep within him the sensitive mesh ripped apart. Not that it mattered. It should never matter. Not when power was the exchange for the pain.

As Sentinel pounded into him, wild and uncaring, Starscream's optics flickered. The Prime was gorgeous, breathtaking. But Starscream did not see the crest on his helm, nor the emblem on his chassis, nor the rich, luxurious paint that coated the strong, massive, steel of his body.

No. The seeker's dark, lust-soaked gaze was drilled upon the simple silver detail on Sentinel's shoulder. Starscream took each thrust given to him with a cry of pain and joy for every moment he saw that silver spot. He reached out for it in a haze of lust and anger. His vision focused on that tiny bit of color. His frame heating wildly as his spark flared in rage, desire, and regret.

A/N: Shortest chapter I have ever posted in my life. And also the quickest update ^_^ Please review, good or bad. I just wanna know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

* * *

[5]

Megatron was not one to hide. He was always bold, at times recklessly so. And he wasn't called the 'Terror of Kaon' for being a reluctant, soft-sparked scraplet. He could easily slice through three opponents at any given time, blasting their helms of with the expert aim of his arm canon. Punching, striking, tackling, tearing apart limbs all for the sake of glorious victories, defying the Council, beginning a revolution…all of that seemed easy compared to the task before him now.

The silver mech approached carefully, observing the sight which greeted him. The fountains along the outer courtyard of the Archives provided quiet, tranquil, scene that Orion always found comfort in. Megatron recalled how Orion hid himself within the gardens, grazing his fingers upon the reflective pool whenever he needed solace or peace. It was no surprise to find Orion by one of those fountains, leaning over to play with the light blue energon sprouting out. He was surprised to find however, Soundwave sitting beside him.

Orion appeared torn; nodding at times to whatever Soundwave was quietly telling him. The slender mech had a servo on Orion's shoulder, a strange sight indeed. Soundwave was not a very touchy mech. He was strict when it came to boundaries and space. Not even Megatron could recall a time where Soundwave supported him in such an…intimate manner. But he felt no jealousy. Only concern and shame.

Megatron continued to watch, his spark twisting as Orion picked up Shadow and hovered him playfully over the running energon. The black and red sparkling kicked his pedals at the energon, whirling and chirping happily as he splashed the substance into the air. Orion smiled, drawing the little one close. Shadow immediately poked curiously at the clerk's protruding belly. He squealed in surprise when a soft kick answered back. The sparkling's optics were wide and blue, looking up at Orion in fear.

"Oh no, little Shadow," Orion laughed, "Do not fear. They are only sparklings, eager to get out and finally meet you. Promise me you'll keep them in line, especially this feisty one."

The clerk's smile was bright, sweet, and soothing. And Megatron felt his spark grow heavy at the knowledge of ever breaking it, even for a moment, even without intent.

Soundwave carefully lifted Shadow away from poking Orion's belly again, turned his helm up, and saw Megatron waiting a short distance away. Soundwave's visor crackled quickly.

**::Talk to him. Now:: **

Even though the tone was neutral, Megatron could easily pick up his friend's urgency and frustration. Soundwave was rarely this direct with him.

**::Now::**

Megatron growled, slightly irked at the command. Soundwave shot another message through the comm link.

**::Do not ruin what Orion has given you ::**

Soundwave swaddled little Shadow in his arms. He gave Orion an encouraging nudge and motioned towards Megatron. The librarian's optics were tired but bright, watching the silver mech warily. The dark blue carrier slipped away, firing another urgent message to his leader to snuff out his pride and talk to Orion already.

The librarian sat patiently by the edge of the fountain, his servos constantly soothing the sparklings beneath the stretched plates. He whispered something to them, and glanced at his mate. His body flinched, caught midway between leaving and wincing from some unknown pain.

The small gesture of pain sent Megatron flying to Orion's feet.

"Orion—"

"It is done Megatronus," Orion replied, "Just a bit of discomfort."

The gladiator was before Orion, one knee bent. His clawed servos took hold of one of Orion's dark, elegant ones. The librarian did not pull away but he didn't draw closer either. Megatron gently rubbed his mate's servo, unsure exactly how to even begin. Orion did it for him.

"What is your plan?"

Megatron's faceplates shifted, confused by the inquiry.

"With Starscream?" Orion clarified, "With me?"

The librarian's voice was even, flat, as if he'd rehearsed the words a hundred times. Orion was never indifferent, and his voice so devoid of emotion only fed the fear within Megatronus' spark.

"There is no plan," Megatron replied, "Orion you know who I am. You're part of my spark, my mate—"

"And I know more than anyone else, Megatronus, of your ways," Orion whispered, "Of your crimes and your lovers."

"Whatever is it your saw—"

"Do not deny it," Orion's optics blazed. It took Megatron by surprise, the measure of anger within their blue depths. But the emotion faded, the anger replaced by shame and regret.

"I do not believe you so foolish as to let this pass," Megatron said, "You deserve to know the truth. I thought you sent for me, so I came into our chambers only to find Starscream there instead. He told me to flee to Kaon, to forfeit my audience with the council. He claimed the meeting was a trap to destroy me. He tried to seduce me. He threatened you. I could have killed him for it. Starscream is a liar, seeking to ruin things and mechs he cannot have."

"I'm not so naïve to think that I was your first. But I trusted that I would be your last." Orion said, "When we bonded I accepted your past and all those that were part of it. I thought I did at least. But seeing Starscream there, clinging to you, kissing you—"

Orion pulled his servo away.

"It was like watching all I saw during our merge relive itself in the present. And it hurt me far deeper than I thought it would. I had to close our bond. It terrified them Megatronus."

"The twins?" Megatron glanced worriedly at the bulge Orion carried, "They reacted?"

"I closed our bond so they wouldn't connect with you. I feared what they would feel and experience. My sparklings are far too young to be put through that ordeal. I will not have them suffer Megatronus."

"Nor will I," The silver mech dared to touch Orion's belly, his spark twisting when the familiar movements that would greet his touch did not respond.

"I don't want them to hurt again," Orion said, "I felt their pain before and I could not stand a klik of it."

"I will not harm our sparklings," Megatron said. He held back, his words verging on begging, "Open the bond. Please. Let me comfort them."

Orion did not reply. The silence was testing, seemingly eternal. Finally, slowly, Megatronus felt the bond open once more. There was Orion's aura, worried and hurt, yet still unusually kind. In a flash of energy, Megatron was slammed by emotions. Relief, joy, sadness, anger, acceptance, all of it too intense for one spark alone to carry. The silver mech smiled in spite of himself, that level of force coming through a single bond could be attributed to one thing, should the tales he heard be correct.

"They have joined our familial bond completely," Orion said, he hushed the sparklings gently, "It's quite disorienting are first."

"Then you are close to birthing them. This is wonderful my love," Megatron said, trying to seek out his children's presence, "How long have they—"

"When I saw you with Starscream," Orion answered, he sighed as the sparklings pushed each other, clamoring and pressing out to greet their Sire, "I felt their emotions so strongly, understood them as clear as spoken words. They were trying to reach you, screaming, terrified. So I closed our bond. They calmed afterwards."

The silver gladiator sneered at the mention of Starscream. Before the clerk could react, the gladiator swooped him up into his arms, settling the smaller mech to straddle his lap and lean against his chest.

"Megatronus—"

"I won't waste another second with your anger against me. Let me show you. Let me in." Megatron pulled the red and blue clerk closer, kissing the silver faceplates.

"Here? By the fountain?" Orion glanced around, "We will be seen."

"What of it?" Megatron kissed him again, deeper, pushing against Orion's glossa so roughly the smaller mech responded in like.

Orion's digits braced against Megatron's strong shoulders, traveling up his neck cables and fingering between seams he could find. Megatron pulled out of the kiss, his engine rumbling in pleasure beneath Orion's touch.

"Grant a small spark merge. Not much. I just want you to know that I speak the truth," Megatron kissed along Orion's jawline. The sensations shot through the clerk's helm and neck, made his arms wrap around his mate and fingers curl deeper into Megatron's armor.

"No. They'll drag both of us into holding cells for public indecency." Orion managed to laugh at the thought.

"My demure little mate," Megatron nipped his denta along Orion's neck and shoulder, smiling at the pleasured sounds his mate gave in response, "We're already half way there."

"No Megatronus," Orion pressed his face against Megatron's chassis. The strong beat of the gladiator's spark pulsed all the harder against the solid metal.

"You have every right to hate me right now, you know that?" Megatron said, the words low and soft, he caressed Orion's back, sliding towards the curve of his mate's waist.

"I know," Orion said, "But I do not need a spark merge to convince me of your words. Megatronus, whatever it is you want from Starscream…I will try to understand. All I ask is that you do not abandon these sparklings regardless of which berth you find yourself in at night."

His words were swallowed by Megatron's kiss.

"You will not fear for the well-being of our sparklings," Megatron said. He cupped Orion's face, "Nor will you fear where I go. I am sorry, my love, for what Starscream tried to do. He did not succeed. He never will."

"Please do not promise me these things," Orion smiled, his optics were bright, the tears rising up again, "Or I will hold you accountable to keep them."

"I beg you to," Megatron kissed the top of his mate's helm, the warmth radiating between them felt soothing, perfect.

The silver mech caressed Orion's protruding belly, his optic ridge raised when he felt two distinct signatures trying to trace him through the bond. Meg's sent a gentle pulse towards them, a fragment of encouragement and comfort, coaxing them to return anything back.

"They are a strange pair of sparklings, aren't they?" Orion smiled. Megatron's faceplates widened, his optics full with awe as their sparklings replied through the familial bond. One of them was shy, incredibly timid, almost hiding behind the aura of its sibling. The other was curious with the boldness to go along with it, eagerly sending out pulses of impatience and excitement.

"Now my brave little one," Megatron said aloud, "You must look after that shy sibling of yours. I give you full permission to shot anyone that crosses either of you. As for you, my shy one, you may hide in our arms all day long if needed. Sire will not mind."

The timid sparkling seemed to gain comfort in his voice, and relaxed beneath Orion's servo. His twin continued to flip within their carrier, pressing its energetic servos against the stretched plates. Orion hissed, gently scolding the sparkling who continued to kick through him.

"I hope this little one will settle long enough for us to meet with the Council," Orion said, "It wouldn't appear very good to have me wincing and groaning half the time."

Megatron shifted, allowing Orion to rest on his lap more comfortably. The gladiator sighed deeply, knowing his next words would stir yet another argument he wasn't sure he wanted to delve into so soon after being forgiven. And yet, he knew he could no longer ignore it.

"Orion…I do not think it wise for you to be there at the Council meeting,"

"Megatronus—"

"This is one thing I cannot grant you,"

"You cannot expect me to simply wait while you go in there by yourself. My love, we've worked so long and so hard to get this audience. What kind of mate would I be if I wasn't there?"

"That is precisely why I can't let you go." Megatron urged, "You are my mate. My responsibility. Should things turn out badly I don't want you caught in the middle of a potential slaughter house."

"This will be in the Hall of the High Council, not the gladiatorial pits," Orion said. He shook his helm as Megatron cupped his face again.

"All the more reason why you should keep away."

Megatron was no fool. And as much of a nuisance Starscream was, part of him could not ignore that warning. Should Orion be harmed—

No. It would not happen. Megatron would shatter metal and steel before that happened.

"They will not harm me. Many of them I've known since I was a sparkling. My own mentor, Alpha Trion, will be there. He will be their voice of reason. I'm not afraid of them Megatronus. If they are planning something against you, I won't leave you alone." But nothing Orion said eased the fear in his mate's spark.

"Forgive me, but I cannot compromise this," Megatron answered, "I will station my soldiers to guard you as I attend the meeting. Soundwave and a select few of my followers will accompany me."

Orion's lips trembled, his optics wide.

"Soldiers? Yesterday they were simply your supporters, admirers."

"They volunteered on their own free will. From slaves to warriors with a cause," Megatron said, "I have given them something they can willingly fight and die for."

"So it has come to war then," Orion said, "Megatronus you promised to use other means to achieve the goals of our movement—and now you would turn these miners, slaves, and outcasts into an army?"

"This is the time for change. The time to turn the oppressed masses into free, autonomous beings," Megatron kissed Orion deeply, allowing the words to tumble into his glossa, "And to turn gladiators into kings and clerks into consorts."

"I don't want to be a consort or anything else," Orion said, though he did not struggle as Megatron continued to caress him, "My love, all I want is for our movement to succeed with minimal bloodshed. And—and you, alive, strong, and intact so that my children can know their father."

"And they will," Megatron replied, "I swear by the Thirteen they will,"

There was much going through Megatron's processor at that moment, thoughts of Orion, of their children, of the Council. He imagined his body, cold and dead upon the Council Halls, and Orion suffering in any empty room with two sparklings in his arms. It was something too close to reality, too close to what might likely happen. And yet Megatron knew, deep in his spark, that should he die Orion was strong enough to survive.

_And that is why I can't let you follow me. _Megatron thought. _If I die, you will carry on. You are strong. Brave. Kind. But if you die I will not endure it. Please do not make me go through that._

"Your fight is my fight too, Megatronus," Orion said, oblivious to his mate's concealed thoughts, "Let me take part in it. I promised to help you in whatever way I can. And I don't hold back on my word."

"I know that." Megatron replied, "You have always been faithful. But you are so close to emergence. I will not take the risk."

"Our whole lives are about risk, Megatronus. And this is one I'm willing to take,"

Orion guided Megatron's servo over his abdominal plates.

"All this is for them to. We succeed in this, and it is one victory they'll inherit. Them and generations after."

Megatron looked up at Orion's optics, and quickly turned away. There was much that he saw within their depths, a great measure of trust and love that he never received from another.

"I love you," Megatronus finally answered, "All three of you. I will not risk your lives. They mean far more than mine."

"If that is your decision my love," Orion sighed, "Then it shall be done. But please allow me to walk with you up to the Council doors, and I will await your return."

The clerk stood up and the gladiator followed him. Orion's pedals wavered momentarily, but Megatron quickly steadied him. Orion laughed, and for once Megatron felt that things were finally alright again.

"Megatronus," Orion's voice suddenly dropped, its sweetness and sincerely all the more dear to the gladiator's audios, "Whatever happens and however you return to us, my love remains. Do not forget that."

"Never," Megatron promised. Orion's smile was faint but endearing, and the gladiator etched the beauty of it into his memory banks.

He wrapped an arm around his mate's waist as they walked through the gardens of Iacon together. The sky was darker now, and the wind blew cold and strong against them. Megatron's sensors flared when Orion's body tensed and slowly slumped against him.

"Orion?" Megatron held him up. Orion's optics were shut, his vocals emitting sounds of pain.

In a klik the librarian slipped from the gladiator's hold, his body convulsing violently as he fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eiseedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

_Italics=inner monologue_

_**::This means commlinks ^_^::**_

[6]

Starscream's wings flickered slowly as he leaned against the body of the sleeping Prime. Sentinel was deep in recharge, his massive chassis rising and falling with heavy intakes. The smaller mech propped himself to the side, lounging with the dignity of a consort as the dark red warming sheets slipped away from him.

The seeker's smooth legs were stained with the Prime's transfluids, and as he shifted on the immense berth Starscream could feel the same stickiness gush from his valve. He groaned softly. The ache within his spark and body was familiar, welcomed even. The pain helped distract from his disgust.

With a slender, graceful digit he traced the shape of Sentinel's helm, allowing himself to simply marvel at how far his ambitions and wits carried him. From the weakest of his family to the top of his class, and from being the commander of the seekers to warming the berth of the Prime…

And Starscream knew there could be certainly more waiting for him.

He turned from the Prime and gazed up at the ceiling. It was a dark veil, crafted by highly-trained artisans. The designs on the ceiling were wisps of silver, blue, and white, mimicking the patterns of the stars and cities of the Cybertronian Empire.

He counted each city, the ones he'd memorized as a child. How he dreamed of seeing them all one day. He was a sorry little child back then, buried in his studies while stronger fliers burned the sky with their might. But now things had turned. Dreams fade, giving way to new ones, greater ones. It wasn't enough to have seen them. Now he wished to have them. All of them.

_And maybe Sentinel will give them to me. Should I bear him an heir. _

Starscream's servos hovered over his abdominal plating, flat, solid, and empty of life.

_A strong son. One to tie me to power forever. _

Starscream was not a sentimental mech, nor did he ever desire sparklings of his own. But as before, ideas changed. Even the strongest, hardened warriors would yield to the wishes of their offspring. And he witnessed far often that he could count, how creators blindly revered their creations, protecting them at the expense of their own sparks.

It was maddening, how quickly one forgets logic and reason when their sparkling is in danger. It was astounding. And for the first time in his life, Starscream was entertaining the motion of carrying Sentinel's heir. They say that the one who rocks the cradle of the Prime is the true ruler of Cybertron. And Starscream was beginning to believe it. What greater influence could he have than to be the carrier of the next Prime?

Beside him, Sentinel groaned. The Prime reached out for him and Starscream kissed him softly, the strange gentleness luring Sentinel back to sleep.

Starscream rose quietly from the berth, the silken sheets flowing off of him, revealing the mess from all Sentinel did to him. The scent of their interfacing was still strong. Starscream shuddered to think if the Prime's smell had become a permanent part of him. It felt that way. No matter how long he spent in cleansing solvents, no matter how strong the perfumed oils he rubbed into his armor were, the scent of sex lingered around him.

Starscream laughed as he reached over to a basin of cleansing oils.

_Such subtle whoring. _

He smeared the dripping wash cloth onto his armor, deeply inhaling the cool, refreshing scent that began to cut through the musky scent of their interface.

He recalled how his previous lovers were, all of them careless and brutal. Sentinel was no exception. But it was alright. Starscream was used to it. He didn't care if it hurt or even if they remembered him. There was only one mech that managed to make Starscream feel anything other than indifference…but he was lost now, wasted on a lowly clerk.

Starscream stopped at the memory. His servos tightened, squeezing the solvent from the cloth. His wings flinched, optics dark and narrow.

There was no time to dwell on that. Megatron would be dead within a joor's time. There can be no regret. And whatever sense of regret may come, it would one day fade. Like every regret.

He tossed the cloth into the basin when he was done; smiling as he saw the empty vial he presented to Sentinel earlier sitting behind the basin. He took the glass and in his servos, the glass glinted and sparked in the hazy light, an odd green glow emanating from it.

It was one of greatest achievements, though success came at a hefty price. It was one Starscream was easily willing to pay however, for the results granted. The cylinder once contained a dose of poison, as clear as glass and odorless. However the chemical properties of the said would quickly turn the substance green when exposed to air. A slight inconvenience, Starscream noted, but easily solved. The green toxin could be blended in with energon, and no one would spot the difference of sight, smell, and taste.

It was a tedious process, to get the formula as perfect as he wished. Starscream couldn't recall how many mechs he tested the formula on. Not that it mattered. They were lower-sparked mechs, rejects from the pleasure houses dotted through the slums of Cybertron. The whores were eager to be rid of their cargo, especially in exchange for a few meager credits.

Strange, Starscream thought, how those famed carrying protocols to protect one's young could be quickly ignored when one was hungry, cold, and desperate. But then again, what was to be expected of such low born scum?

The original trials yielded poor results. The pain it elicited was slow, rolling over neural nets, wave by wave tearing through the chambers that held the unborn sparklings. It wouldn't be enough. Such a slow process would make it easy for the carrier to detect, to alert him of the change in his systems. It would give him enough time to seek help. No, as slow and painful as he wished it to be, Starscream knew it best to be practical. The formula needed to work quickly, the reaction had to be cruel, cutting, and sudden. But he could not wait any longer, and the final formula fell somewhere in between.

Slipping the poison into Orion's energon supply was insulting simple. Distributing the toxin for the clerk's own medics to administer was even easier. How quickly professed medics could harm those under their care, should the favored one of the Prime demand it.

Starscream smiled.

That's what power does. That's what he must never be without.

"_My Lord, my Lord!"_

There was a sudden rap of knocks at the chamber doors, urgent and fearful.

Starscream glanced at the slumbering Prime, still oblivious to the world. He rose to answer the call, more out of curiosity of who would dare be so bold than anything else. He willed the chamber to open, the heavy metal sliding away as he stepped forward.

Two attendants were bowed before him in submission. The sight delighted him.

"Who is so great that they dare send lowly servants to disturb us?" Starscream stood proudly, the scent of Sentinel mixed in the air with the perfumed oils.

"Forgive us, Lord Starscream," One mech said, "But the Great Archivist, Alpha Trion has been sending messages to the Prime unceasingly."

"The Prime has been quite occupied as of late," Starscream said, "With more important matters than the catalogues of dusty books."

"It is not for his sake," The second messenger spoke up, "He requests that the Prime's own medical team attend to his apprentice at once, for Orion is in grave peril. The medics attending to him now are at lost for what to do. He is at death's door."

Starscream tilted his helm higher at the news. His optics flickered.

"Alpha Trion pleads for the Prime to send the best medics he can spare."

"Tell me, where is the Archivist now?" Starscream asked, his words wickedly playful and light, "Does he wait in the Council Hall, begging for an audience with the Prime? Has he recanted all those false accusations he spoke against me?"

"No my Lord," The messenger replied, "He—he is at the temple of Primus."

Starscream scoffed. For all his wisdom, the Archivist was a great fool.

"He has locked himself in the high chambers, pleading with Primus to spare the life of his apprentice."

"Does he weep?" Starscream asked, "Did his merciful god answer in return?"

"He grieves my Lord," The messenger replied, confused by the seeker's response, "He cries out to Primus, as one would cry out to a creator. We could hear it even beyond the locked gates."

_Then we shall see whose will is stronger. That of a dead god…_

Starscream's spark turned cold and bitter, defiant and strong.

_Or that of mine. _

"Tell him it shall be done. As unwelcoming as he is to me, he has served our realm well." The commander of the seekers said, "And what more can be done to show gratitude for his countless years of faithful service? I will send the medics immediately. Tell him to not fear. Orion will be in the best of care."

"As you say, Lord Starscream," The messengers replied in unison, "We take our leave."

Both attendants arose, transformed into their altmodes, and rushed off to deliver the news.

Starscream's smile faded. His spark was colder now. For his very survival and purpose, it had to be. He sent a message to the medics at his disposal.

_**::Go to Orion Pax. And as I have instructed before, do what is necessary. Purge them::**_

The definitive acknowledgement that his orders were received followed.

Starscream's spark eased. Power was a wonderful, glorious thing indeed.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! It's short yes, but I will be without a laptop for about 3 days and I wanted to give you all something before I leave


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Echoes and Empires

Author: Eissedoesit

Summary: "You are of my line, born by the light of my mate. Regardless of what you may feel you must never forget. You are my daughter, Cassiel. And that alone is more than enough." Meg/Orion mpreg. Character death. Severe AU

Warnings: Severe AU (like always), mpreg, character death, violence, slash

Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in the transformers fandom. This was not made for profit.

A/N: Heed the warnings up above please. Look for another sort of fic if you don't do well with character death. I won't hate you if you do : )

* * *

[7]

The sound of Orion's screams shattered his spark; his mate's frantic cries ripping straight to the core.

"Meg—Megatronus—!"

The gladiator could do nothing to ease his suffering. And that fact alone pained him deeper than any torture in the world.

Megatron held his mate securely. Orion was laying on a medical berth, a pool of energon dripping beneath him. The life-giving substance was spilled on the floor, and the medical assistants scrambled to clean it all up before it damaged the surface further. There were monitors around them which displayed glyphs that made no sense as lines were hooked onto Orion's frame.

The librarian's body was so still, limp, nearly lifeless. His energy seemed nearly spent. His convulsions had turned into slow trembles, and now he didn't move at all, save for his pain cries and desperate motions to feel his children move again.

Orion sobbed in complete fear as his servos clenched over his abdominal plates, seeking for any kick or pulse of life.

"My spark tells me they are alive," Orion said, his voice so choked and hoarse the words broke half-way, "But I can't feel them move Megatronus. Why can't I feel them move?"

Orion's tears poured out. His face was tight and wretched with pain, blue optics flaring white. Megatronus was at his side, strong arms around him. The gladiator leaned over his mate, pressing their fore-helms together. A clawed servo found one of Orion's servo and held it tightly.

"I am here Orion," Megatronus reassured him, not knowing what else to say, "You will all survive this. You will hold them in your arms. And we will name them together."

The clerk gasped sharply as another contraction hit. His silver face was burning and soaked in tears, his lips bled from him biting down to suppress his anguished screams. But he could not hold back for long, and soon Orion's wails became too much for his mate to bear.

"Do something!" Megatronus resisted the urge to slam the medic's helm against the wall, "Or I will."

The terrified medic shook in place but didn't answer. The rest of the medical team took his cue and kept working on Orion, pulling and shoving all around him until a host of wires, lines, and tubes of all sorts were hanging from him.

The beeps and clicks of the machines resonated through the small med room, the rhythm precise, unfeeling, and steady. Megatronus wanted the sound to stop.

With weary servos, the laboring mech reached out, touching his mate's arms.

"Megatronus—"

The silver mech leaned over him, kissing the librarian's faceplates. The tears from Orion's face stained Megatronus' lips.

"Yes?" The silver one said, brushing his digits carefully over Orion's helm, "What is it that you need?"

Orion looked up at him, optics full of tears and pain. The lights within those optics flickered, like the distant stars the carrying mech so loved; the stars that seemed to dim with each shallow breath and ragged cry.

"I'm terrified," Orion whispered, "If I lose them Megatronus—I—"

"You won't," Megatronus said. Gently he cradled Orion closer to him, his spark racing with the fear they both shared, "We will not lose them. We will not lose each other."

"Promise me—ah!" Orion gasped as another contraction hit. Megatronus' held on to him as his body tensed and eased, the energy reserves quickly drained.

"I have you," The gladiator said, "You're so strong my love. Stronger than any mech I've known. Stronger than I can ever be—"

Orion managed to smile, his laugh weak. His mate's spark ached at the sight.

"I learned that strength from you," Orion's face trembled, his optics wide and glossed from tears, "And you must promise me that you'll teach that same strength to our sparklings. They will need you."

"They will need both of us my little mate," Megatronus said, "My strength and your kindness…those will be the virtues we guide them by. I will adore them. And they will adore you."

Orion bore down as another contraction hit. Megatronus held him tighter, wiping the slick coolant seeping from his mate's helm.

"They will run to me when they are frightened. I will chase their fears away. And you will calm them with your voice."

The medics snapping and moving around them and all the noise in the world faded. Megatronus whispered in his mate's audios, painting a vision and a promise.

"You will tell them your favorite stories, the legends and myths you told me as we lay beneath the empty sky. You will tell them of how we met."

Another contraction came. Orion cried freely, yet his optics did not leave Megatronus. They remained fixed on him, faithful, wanting.

"To our son, I will give the sword I used to win that final contest… the victory that lead me to you."

"And if I give you a daughter?" Orion breathed heavily, leaning against the strong body of his mate.

"I will place the crown of crystals upon her helm," Megatronus answered, "There will be no greater beauty in all of Cybertron save that of her carrier—"

Orion's smile melted and twisted into a scream.

The carrier's tears poured anew, fresh and stinging upon his face. It wasn't the scream of physical pain. It was deeper, darker, and it cut through Megatronus' own spark.

"The first sparkling's helm is descending. Push." A medic called out from between Orion's legs, his arms soaked with the clerk's energon, "Quickly."

The monitors flashed bright red alerts on the screen as Orion bore down once more.

"Energon lines have ruptured." An attendant said, "The main line to both sparklings. Internal bleeding indicated. Vital signals undetected for both."

"Just listen to me my love," Megatronus said, shielding Orion's gaze away from the medical team, "Your strength, they need it now. Push!"

Orion shook his helm as he pushed down, his servos hitting upon the silver gladiator. The carrier sobbed as birth fluids gushed out of him, spilling off the berth and to the cold floor. The smell of death reeked, filling the senses.

The medic pulled the rest of the sparkling out. He stared at the tiny figure in his servos. It was so small, so still. He opened the frail chest plates.

There was no light.

Megatronus released his hold on Orion long enough to take the broken, lifeless sparkling from the medic's shaking arms.

"It was a mech," The medic said.

"He is my son," The silver mech said, "My firstborn."

Megatron looked down at the sparkling. He was a small, frail, delicate thing. Not at all what he envisioned his son and heir to be. The child was far from the strong, heavy-framed mechling he imagined. His son's features weren't sharp, bold, and fierce. His son was beautiful. As beautiful as his carrier.

"Let me see him Megatronus," Orion said, reaching out for the stillborn, "Please, let me hold him."

Megatronus shut his optics and held the sparkling closely against his own spark. There should have been warmth returning to him, a bond securing between them. There was only silence. And cold emptiness.

"I know Megatronus." Orion said, "I felt his spark go out."

The clerk sat up, arms weak and outstretched.

"Please, let me see him."

Megatronus could not deny him. With one arm he braced Orion, supporting his mate. He placed the other arm which held their son before Orion. He could not look at his mate's face. Not when Orion's distraught cries wrecked him.

"Metatron," Orion stroked his son's blue helm, "I wished to name you Metatron."

It was surreal how much the sparkling took after his carrier. The peaceful face, delicate servos, and elegant frame all showcased the features of Orion's coding. The only thing the child inherited was his sire's silver, but even that was lined with the deep blue colors of his carrier. Metatron's optics were closed, his face tranquil, as if only in recharge.

But those optics would never open; never look up at his sire with trust, joy, and life. Nor would they ever shed tears for his carrier to dry.

Orion's vocalizer strained, his body bearing down as pain rolled over his neural sensors, pressing down against the sparkling still within him.

"The second sparkling is descending," The medic said, "You need to push again Orion. The casing holding your sparklings has ruptured and bled, possibly leaking into your systems. It's reacting negatively. We need you to bear down as much as you can."

The medical attendants watched the monitors intently. A medic administered a dose of medicine into one of Orion's line.

Orion convulsed, sobbing as he pushed down. He held on to his mate and their son with trembling servos.

"Megatron—Megatronus please—"

The silver mech held him tight.

"I cannot lose another child," Orion's words shook, "I can't bear to have another severed bond. I can't lose another—I can't—"

The immense pain cut of his words. He cried into Megatronus' strong shoulder as he felt another sparkling being pulled from him.

The carrier's intakes were heavy, deep, jagged. His optics flickered, half in disbelief as the medic looked up at him. For a few dreadful moments there was silence, and the feel of Megatronus' tears falling and mixing with his own.

And then came a shrill wail, the telling cries of a terrified sparkling seeking for the warmth of its creators.

The sparkling's cries were followed by Orion's own, those this time they were tears of relief and joy.

The medical team looked at each other, as if lost for an explanation. The medic holding her approached her creators, placing her directly over Orion's chassis.

"It is a femme."

"We have a daughter," Orion said, glancing at his mate, a sad smile on his faceplates, "She's so strong Megatronus. Like you."

The gladiator couldn't discern much about the sparkling crying and pressing herself against Orion's chassis. Birth fluids still coated her body, but it was evident that she had wings poking out from her back. Multiple, small wings that appeared like glass.

Megatronus carefully wiped her clean, revealing silver and purple armor. Her helm was dark blue, like that of her twin. The bottom half of her face was concealed by a face mask, a protective reflex of newborns, if Megatronus recalled correctly. She hid herself in Orion's embrace, curling beside her twin. Her tiny servos were dark, clenched in fists, as if ready to fight.

Her optics opened slowly, blinking. They were exactly as her father imagined. Blue, beautiful, like Orion's own optics. Her face mask retracted, revealing a tiny silver face that resembled both her creators. She chirped at them, waving her servo in the air, seeking for more of their touch. Her carrier hushed her cries as her sire reached out. She pressed her servo onto his, a spot of soft black against jagged, gleaming claws.

And Megatronus' spark suddenly felt something unlike anything else before. The surge within him was deep, encompassing, accepting.

"Cassiel," Orion said, drawing her close, smiling, kissing her tenderly at the top of her dark helm, "I've dreamed of your face for so long—"

Orion's voice faded. His helm rolled back, liplates open and soundless.

"Orion?" Megatronus shook his mate gently. When he did not respond the gladiator only shook harder, "Orion!"

Cassiel wailed. She curled against her twin brother and carrier, distraught and terrified of the sudden coldness.

The medics were shouting over the wild, blaring alarms sounding from the monitors.

"Critical levels reached"

"Vital life signals rapidly falling."

"Two more doses," The head medic ordered. The assistants stared at him, for once unsure. He nodded and shoved two green vials to his patient's primary line, "Two more doses…and we'll be clear."

"Me—tron," Orion's voice was so faint, a whisper melting half way.

"Orion?" Megatronus wrapped his arms around his family. His spark was a scorching blaze, tendrils of light flaring in immense pain.

No.

It would not end this way. It must not end this way.

"I'm here Orion," He held his little mate up on the berth, "I'm here."

The carrier's helm rolled forward, his optics flickering and fixed on the two sparklings in his arms. One silent and cold. The other one screaming in terror as she felt her mother slipping away,

"Hush…don't be afraid," Orion smiled as he kissed both of his sparklings. He caressed Cassiel's wings, his touch comforting and gentle. He stroked Metatron's helm, "I'm coming little one. Your carrier is coming."

"Cassiel cries for you," Megatronus said, whispering the words like a desperate plea, even as he felt his spark tearing itself apart as his bond with Orion began to rip away, "She calls for you. She needs her carrier!"

"No my love, no," Orion said. He turned to his mate, "Not her. Our son. He cries for me."

"Orion—" Megatronus shook him, "Orion! Do not do this. Stay awake. Fight!"

"I will go to him," Orion's tears fell silently as the light dimmed within his optics, "And you—you must stay. With her."

Megatronus' processors did not know what to do next. When Orion lifted Cassiel into his arms, the silver mech was speechless. The small weight he held in his arms was too fragile yet still too much for him to carry alone.

Orion was always more accepting of things. Even death.

"No."

Megatronus kissed him deeply, pressing his chassis against his mate, as if they could share the same life force. Orion kissed him in return, weak, yet full of affection and promise.

"No. No!" Megatronus pleaded as he kept kissing Orion anywhere he could reach, "Do not do this. Do not leave me Orion. I beg you! Please—"

Cassiel's distressed wails sang over her father's pleas.

_**::I'm already failing her:: **_

Megatron's body trembled violently as the bond between him and Orion severed.

_**::I can't fail her. I can't. For her sake. For mine. Don't go. I beg you. Do not leave me!::**_

His entire body felt like it would burst from the pain wrecking his spark. Orion's soft servos reached up to cup his helm. The clerk's face, soaked with tears, and optics dark, would be engrained in the gladiator's memories forever; haunting him for lifetimes to come.

"I love you Megatronus," Orion kissed him for a final time, "I love—you."

The blue optics Megatronus' adored closed, never to open again.

And his spark felt half-dead from the void.

He shook his helm in denial, but the emptiness that greeted him quickly catapulted him further into grief and turmoil. He gathered them all in his arms, his precious mate, his stillborn son, and his wailing daughter.

He buried his helm against Orion's still frame, against the crook of his mate's neck and shoulder. Megatronus' body trembled, the movements restrained at first, held back. But then as the seconds crept by the motions became more harsh, less controlled, until the gladiator was trembling violently. When he lifted his helm up, his face was hot and covered with tears. Tears that none save Orion ever saw before.

Then he screamed, his voice powerful and broken with grief. And madness grew heavy within each short breath and sob.

"Your time of grief is over, gladiator,"

Megatronus heard the medic but did not face him, his gaze fixed on the face of his dead mate.

"He is my mate. The carrier of my sparklings. I have a right to grieve" He seethed under his breath, "Even Iacon can acknowledge that."

"By law, Iacon does not," The head medic replied, "He was high-level clerk of Iacon, historian caste. You are nothing more than a gladiator. An outcast. Your union is not recognized in the courts of Iacon. It is abhorred."

Megatronus took Cassiel from her carrier's arms.

The intricate folds on her back fluttered. Transparent wings, shimmering, clear, like perfect silver and glass, leaned towards the lights hanging above. A little face, his and Orion's combined, scrunched up in fear at the loss of the familiar warmth. He cradled her to his spark.

He swore he could hear her spark beating and easing at his presence. Her little black servos, slender and small as her mother's, touched the center of his chassis. She looked up at him, with optics that held the beauty of Orion. So much fear. So much trust. And love.

"The surviving sparkling must be surrendered as well. As the product of an unlawful union she will be handed to the youth sectors and reformatted as deemed fit. You have no right to her, or the remains of your son or supposed mate."

Megatronus lifted his helm towards the medical team, his optics a blaze.

"Surrender the child, outcast. As the law demands and by the order of our Prime."

A distinct, deadly click and hum filled the audios of every mech present in the room. They heard it many times before whenever they watched video feed from the blood bath matches of Kaon.

"I am held by no law."

Megatronus lifted his arm, the barrel of his infamous canon spinning and locking.

"I yield to no Prime!"

The ground erupted in fire before the medical team. When the smoke cleared, the leading medic's helm was incinerated right off his frame, the body twitching wildly before Megatronus shot it three more times.

"I will not die a slave, alone and broken. I will not die at all."

The world around them burst into flame as his canon swept through the room.

"Not until I build their tombs upon the ruins of Iacon!"

* * *

TBC

A/N: I have way too many fics than I know what to do with. Updates will henceforth be short, in order for each story to progress quickly rather than be subject to the infamy that is um….my month long breaks in between updates *hides in corner*Please read and review! I appreciate every single one you (yes you!) take the time to write.


End file.
